


Surprise Visit

by longhairshortfuse



Series: Carlos's Secret Diary [21]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fellatio, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Tame compared with other stuff on here, neat, voyeurism by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Carlos drops in on Cecil during his show and tries to distract him? What happens when he finds out that everyone he works with knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fanfic I ever posted so please be kind. I'm new here. It's from the middle of the stuff I've written so sorry if characters I added haven't been introduced. Yet. If you like it I'll post the rest.

I missed Cecil so I went to the radio station late yesterday evening. I arrived during Cecil's show and the intern at the desk waved me through after saying that her shift was over and the overnight security guy would be here soon. She asked would I remind Cecil to set the next show playing and please remember to lock up if the security guard was late. I could see Cecil in his studio, chatting animatedly to his microphone. As he formed the words, "...and now a word from our sponsors," he saw me and waved at me to come in. I opened the door quietly and locked it behind me before sitting on the second chair and rolling it over to kiss him. He asked, as always, if he could interview me live on air. I mimed having lost my voice and he rolled his violet eyes. The recorded message drew to its conclusion, Cecil picked an orange gerbera out of the vase by the desk and wove it into my hair before whipping out his phone and taking a picture. 

As Cecil started to read out news stories, I pulled the flower out of my hair, counted the petals to check for an odd number and plucked one off, mouthing "he loves me..." and making a happy face, then "he loves me not..." and making a sad face. Cecil, the embodiment of professionalism, ignored me and kept reading in his calm, measured tones. I continued with my miming getting gradually more extreme and silly until his shoulders started to shake and he suppressed a giggle that was not in keeping with the news at all. By this time I was lying face down pretending to beat the floor with my fists. I rolled onto my back and picked up the flower again as it had one last petal. "He loves me..." I mouthed, and wriggled under Cecil's desk, grinning and trying to catch his attention. As I reached up and pulled his belt undone and fumbled for his zip, I heard him say, "...take you to the weather" and he reached for his mixing desk then the blind cord. 

He looked down at me. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and slipping my hand inside his trousers. "Oh, yes," he said quietly. I knelt in front of him. He shifted forwards to perch on the edge of his chair and I began to kiss him erect. After a moment I took him into my mouth and sucked gently, flicking and circling my tongue. I pulled him further forward off the seat, pulled his clothing out of the way. I brought one knee up to support his weight, and traced my fingers back, wriggling, circling and probing until I pushed in to that tight ring of muscle, moving in time with the weather track. It was just long enough. He came with a panting shudder, legs out and back arching, hands gripping the sides of his chair, then lay back on the seat, grinning wide. He finished the show with me between his thighs, my finger still occasionally moving just inside him and making him squirm, his clothing in disarray and a contented smile on his face.

As he played the track for the end of his show I told him what the intern had said. He asked if that meant the station was deserted except for us. I said I thought so. He started playing the next show then helped me up off the floor. We held each other close for a moment then he put his hand on my groin. I was aroused and groaned a little as he unfastened my clothing. I leaned back against the desk and tried to keep my voice even as I asked him, "So what else do you like to do?" He moved closer, his legs between my thighs, stroking me firmly but gently and murmured in my ear, his radio voice making a shiver run up and down my back, "We can do this here or you can come home with me and I'll show you, it's your decision." I replied immediately, "both, please." He laughed, my imagination created images of what we might be doing later and I came with a sigh. 

We tidied up, walked out arm in arm with the security guard's stare boring holes in our backs and I drove us the short distance to Cecil's apartment block, his hand resting on my thigh. Cecil lived on the top floor, as did I in this low-rise town. He led me upstairs, let go my hand to unlock the door and we went in to his tiny hallway. I pushed the door shut with my foot and we stumbled, locked together, into the square lounge and half walked, half fell, over to the couch. We lay cramped together with arms around each other, only breathing, neither of us making a move. Our consuming fire replaced by comfortable warmth.

"Y'know.." I began.  
"What if.." he said, at the same time.

We looked at each other, stared deep into each other. "Maybe this is a 'first' we were not expecting," I said. "Maybe this is the first time we are together because that's all we need right now." He kissed me and I sat up, tingling as blood resumed circulation in my arm. He shifted and lay with his head on my lap. I stroked his face and said, without planning it at all, that I loved him. He replied that he knew and that he loved me too. Cecil closed his eyes and we stayed there, relaxed and content, drifting towards sleep. When his eyes flickered open, I asked, "can I stay?" and he smiled and nodded. 

I wondered if I should go back to my apartment to pick up a few things for the morning but Cecil said no, stay, he could lend me whatever I needed. "Just look in the obvious places," he added and sat up. I got up to use his bathroom and found that there were two toothbrushes, one with my name written on the handle next to a little heart shape. I took the fine point marker pen from my lab-coat pocket and wrote "Carlos loves Cecil" in tiny letters on the other. He came into the room naked and started the shower. I undressed, trying to be tidy with my clothes, and got in beside him, both of us too tired. We got out and I dried his long, glossy hair carefully and tied it in his usual plait, like I used to do for my sister half a life ago. I asked Cecil how he knew I would be there tonight. He replied that he didn't, he kept overnight things for me just in case, in hope that I would want to stay to be close to him and not just for sex. I wondered who had hurt him and thought about what I might do if I met him.

It had been a long time since I last spent the night with anyone and I slept badly. I woke up more than once to find Cecil looking at me with a concerned expression, stroking my cheek and softly speaking my name. I had nightmares about creatures with tentacles breaking into the lab and carrying the postgrads away to uncertain horrors while Ell watched and did nothing. I started to tell Cecil about my nightmare but he hushed me and put his hand over my mouth. "Not here," he said, voice a barely audible whisper, "you never know what is real and what is not real and who might overhear." We held each other close. I fell asleep properly at last, wrapped in his arms, my head on his shoulder. 

I awoke to sunlight striping through the blinds and coffee on the table next to the bed. I had no idea what time it was, as usual. I got up, put on the robe that was draped over the bed and wandered through the small apartment to find Cecil, taking the coffee with me. He was in the kitchen wearing my lab coat, the one he borrowed, and nothing else. "Good morning, sexy scientist, I like that look," I said and he laughed. He took his phone out and snapped another picture of me. He said I looked cute and wild. I had no idea what I looked like, Cecil had no mirrors in his apartment, but I could feel rough stubble and I knew my hair needed taming. He looked perfect. We drank our coffee sitting opposite each other at the little table by the window. I asked what time it was and said I would probably be late for work, but didn't move. He poured more coffee and we sat for a while with no need for words. 

When I roused myself to get dressed, Cecil brushed my hair and said he had the evening off and would pick me up later. We kissed goodbye with warmth and then controlled heat. I drove to the lab and went in without bothering to go up to my apartment first. I turned round and went straight back out again, fled upstairs, as Ell and the postgrads whistled, cheered and applauded. I shaved and changed my shirt then went back downstairs to find them all working away calmly, heads down. I walked over to my bench and sat down, saw that someone had left a large, empty Erlenmeyer flask on my work area and picked it up to put it away. As I stood up, everyone looked round. Every single one of them, Ell and the postgrads, had a gerbera flower in their hair and a giggle breaking through. I stood there, staring and gaping like a fish. Ell steered me into the lab office and shut the door. She said, "Did you know the radio station has webcams?" 

"What?" I could barely speak with embarrassment creeping up my face. "Where?"  
"In the studio. Gio hacked in to the station security system so that we could set up a live feed to your computer and then you could watch Cecil whenever he broadcast his show. I promise, there was nothing malicious in it." I believed her. The postgrads played the usual range of pranks on each other involving biological specimens, live electricity, dry ice and LN2, and slipping unusual items into each other's lockers and drinks, but generally left Ell and I alone.  
"Let me see," I demanded.

Ell loaded up a video file, sat me down and left the office. I watched with an odd mixture of horror and delight as I saw Cecil's face light up with surprised joy as he saw me. There was no sound. I watched as my image and Cecil's kissed, witnessed the flower being woven into my hair, then Cecil returning to his microphone as I scooted out of the way, just out of shot. Over the next few minutes only and arm or a leg of mine strayed into the frame occasionally. I saw Cecil glancing round and grinning, struggling to keep from laughing. I saw his expression change as my hand appeared at his belt, he moved his chair back a little, looked down then moved some controls on the mixing desk and closed the blinds before slinking down in the chair. I was mercifully out of sight, the view blocked by the tabletop, but the range of expressions on Cecil's face gave away my half of the act. I stopped watching and texted Ell to come back in.  
"Has everybody seen it?" I asked.  
"No, everyone saw the first part but only Gio and I saw it all the way through," she replied. "He won't say anything, I told him in graphic detail what I promised to do to him if he gossips."  
"Can anyone else see it?" I asked, thinking about the security guard from last night.  
"We couldn't tell, but we deleted the file from the station's server and replaced it with twenty minutes of static, so this is the only copy, as far as we know." I saved it to my secure flash drive and started a secure delete on the computer. Cecil had to be warned. I went back into the lab to find the Erlenmeyer flask on my desk converted into a vase containing a bunch of gerbera. 

I texted Cecil. The exchange went like this:

Did u know about webcam in ur studio? x  
no x  
We were on camera last night x  
:-O who saw?  
Ell and 1 of the postgrads. They deleted it & I have the only copy x  
Can I see? x  
later x  
neat! x

I'm not sure he understands about embarrassment. I went back into the lab and back to work. Gio looked up. We made brief eye contact and he gave me a brazen thumbs up. I smiled in return and put my finger to my lips then drew it across my throat. He nodded. 

The rest of the morning was uneventful, with lots of data to analyse and postgrads' research papers to read and criticise constructively. But every so often, a little thought popped into my head and made me smile at the fluttering in my stomach: I am wearing my boyfriend's underwear.


End file.
